The Illegal Tribute
by IdiotWithABoxAndAScrewdriver
Summary: Katniss Everdeen had volunteered for her sister Prim. When she is at the Capital the man she had seen at the Reaping asked her to sneak him into the games. She agreed, now she is re-considering her choice, just not in the way you think. Also Hiatus.
1. I Volunteer!

_**Hi everyone! This is my second fanfiction. Hunger games is great and I love Fantastic Beasts too, so I combined them! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners, I'm just making them do my bidding. :P**_

Katniss had just yelled out that she volunteered for Prim, poor innocent Prim who loved everyone and everything, who cried with Katniss before knowing why she was crying, she would have been tortured beyond repair, killed by the bigger, older, stronger tributes in the games. Maybe even a career. She deserved more than to be a piece of their games. Katniss shuddered at the thought.

"I volunteer!" She said again thinking they hadn't heard her the first time.

They had heard, just they thought they hadn't heard correctly. People usually stayed back in the crowd as their friends and family were dragged to their doom.

As she was welcomed up to the stage, she knew it was no better than being forced to go into the games.

When she stared out into the crowd, she saw a man she didn't think she knew. She looked away for a split second, then when she looked back he was gone. Strange, she thought. She knew everyone in district 12.

 _ **A FEW HOURS LATER.**_

Katniss was on the train to the capital with Peeta, thinking about the man she had seen and looking out the window. It had looked as if he were about her age, maybe older. He was wearing a blue-green coat, [something that was very hard to afford], and was holding a rather beaten up case. She had sworn she had seen the snout of a platypus-like creature. No. It must have been her imagination. She looked out the window realizing that she had been staring into the floor. How she wished the man with the case had been chosen as a fellow tribute, but thank goodness she wouldn't have to kill him.

 _ **Hai! Starting my new fic, support would be great! [I will be killing off Peeta but enough reviews might save him] Ten reviews would do.**_


	2. Allies or Enemies?

**Hello everyone!** **Back with another chapter. I had to re-write the whole thing because I didn't save. T-T I clicked space while the whole thing was highlighted. To make a longs story short, there was just a tiny space to say hi to.**

 **Discalimer: I own nothing. Spoilers! (Duh)**

Katniss was getting off the train with her eyes fixed on the capital. It was so big and glamorous, with its big windows, huge buildings and weirdly dressed people. There were so many colors, Katniss almost missed the flash of turquoise dart out of the train car window.

Instead of looking after it, she stayed still and smiled for the cameras with Peeta, as much as someone being killed for entertainment could smile. Later at her room, she pondered what the flash was. Then she realized, _The man in the blue coat!_

She was messing around with her food at dinner with her head up in the clouds.

At night, she went out for a little walk in the garden (They didn't let her out on the streets) she had been examining a strange looking turnip, when all of a sudden she heard a loud noise behind her. When she turned around however, she saw nothing that wasn't there before. She turned around again, thinking it had been her imagination.

As she was turning around, she heard another loud 'thump' behind her. Turning around again, she saw a battered case with a string around it. It had certainly not been there before. Katniss was drawn in, she had never known a case that needed a rope around itself. As she got nearer, however. She heard a loud roar and a voice trying to calm it. Katniss had never known a case that roared.

"Now now Annie! We are in a place full of muggles and I really don't feel like obliviating anyone today."

Katniss was scared. She didn't know any case that roared _or_ spoke. In her head Katniss was sure the case was another one of the capitals traps, and that it was full of dangerous beasts that were going to be set loose on her and the other tributes. Next she heard some scuffling noises.

"No. No! AGHHH! It's almost as if you're programmed to get away from me! How many times must I say, to _get those greedy paws off what isn't yours!_ "

Another scream. She supposed dangerous beasts were hard to tame. Then, a switch came loose by itself. Then the second one. The top started being pushed up, and she could hear banging. The case started rocketing around, then, it all stopped. BANG! A weird cross between a duck and a mole shot out of the case. Katniss instinctively caught it with two fingers.

"Now where do you think your going?" She said.

If this was going to be the thing to kill her, she wanted to get on its trainer's good side. She stared at the case again. The platypus-like animal didn't seem like it wanted to do anything more than steal her mockingjay pin. The case lid popped open once more. A head was looking around franticly, supposedly for the creature-platypus-thing. Finally, the head realized she was there, and turned towards her, startled.

The man had sea-green eyes, and wore a cyan coat overlapping a brown vest and a white dress shirt. He wore a half-untied bowtie and had curly brown hair. The man from the reaping.

"What is this thing?" Asked Katniss.

"E-excuse me?" He replied, with a certain shyness.

"What is this thing?" She repeated.

"Th-thats my Niffler."

"And who are you?"

"Newton," he shuddered at the name.

" _Newt_ Scamander. And you are?"

"Katniss Everdeen"

'At least she doesn't shudder at her name whenever she hears it.' Thought Newt.

"What brings you here?" She said sweetly, still under the impression that Newt's creatures were gonna kill her.

"Erm, I actually didn't know where I was going to end up."

He gave her a smile that made her heart flutter, but she pushed the feeling down.

"Well, why are you in Panem? And, even more confusingly, why are you in the capitals garden?"

"P-Panem? C-capital?"

"Uh, yes?"

"Where is Panem?"

"In what used to be America."

" _Used_ to be?"

"Nevermind. What brings you to the games?" Katniss still wouldn't give up on the idea that he was here to kill her.

"The Games? What games?"

She sighed.

"Every year, there is something called The reaping. Each reaping, a boy and a girl, each between the ages of twelve and eighteen, get chosen as a tribute. They are then thrown into an arena with twenty-two other tributes. In other words, kids are given food, water and some weapons, and have to bludgeon each other to death."

"Thats horrible! So, children killing children?!"

"Uh-huh"

"That is despicable."

"Newt?"

"Mhm?"

"Are you and those crazy creatures here to kill me and the others?"

"W-what?! No! They wouldn't hurt anyone unless they're provoked, and even then, the injury would only be a nasty nip at most, erm, sorry I'm rambling aren't I?"

"No, not at all! I just had to know."

"Oh, I bet it's hard meeting new people in this place."

"Tell me about it."

"Sorry, I can be a bit timid sometimes, when I'm not in my... element."

Katniss found this sweet.

"What about that crazy Muffler thing?"

"Er, I said Niffler..."

"Never mind it's name, what's it do?"

"It is attracted to all things shiny and will usually never stop stealing, until I tell him to. Even then though, he still doesn't listen."

Katniss realized that Newt was still holding a struggling Niffler, and that he was sitting in a case.

"How do you do that?" She asked as he climbed out of the case completely.

"Do what? He asked.

"Stand inside a suitcase, and fit a bunch of beasts in it."

Newt threw the Niffler with good accuracy, having done it many times. He hit Dougal in the back of the head, Newt and the demiguise made eye contact, and Dougal stuffed the Niffler back into its habitat.

Newt shut the case.

"Erm..."

Newt secured the latches and tied the rope tightly around the case.

"I couldn't tell you th—"

"Hands up!"

The peacekeepers had found them.

 **There we go! Finally did another chapter of this! The Best Birthday will be on HIATUS because I need to get this fic a few more chapters before I'm happy. IZ GETTIN CRAZY PEEPS!**


End file.
